


Животные страсти

by La_Tea_Rin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Tea_Rin/pseuds/La_Tea_Rin
Summary: Если бы кто-то сказал ему раньше, что он будет бегать от влюблённой в него Леди, Нуар бы покрутил тому человеку у виска. А теперь вон как всё обернулось...





	1. Догонялки на раздевание

**Author's Note:**

> Дублирую работу с основного профиля https://ficbook.net/readfic/4101042 ещё и сюда. Как бы вскорости этот основным не стал.

Эта акума казалась не такой уж ужасной. Парень, который так и не смог признаться своей пассии, впал в уныние и схлопотал подарок от Хищной Моли, и теперь очередное подобие Купидона стреляло во всех допингом, обнажающим скрытые чувства. Вроде ничего плохого, но, во-первых, чувства выплёскивались гипертрофированно, то есть нежная и тёплая влюблённость после него превращалась в бурную неконтролируемую страсть, а, во-вторых, чувства у людей разные, нетрудно предположить, во что при таком раскладе превращалась скрытая неприязнь. В общем, город тонул в хаосе из любви и ненависти.

Поначалу Нуар пытался относиться к этому с юмором, но, глядя на попытки убить друг друга или признания в любви, плавно превращающиеся в изнасилования, понял, что дело, в общем-то, дрянь.

— Кот, надо с ним заканчивать! — выкрикнула на лету, выхватывая очередную жертву из лап слишком любвеобильного парня и забрасывая ту в толпу медиков, героиня.

Нуар только понимающе кивнул. Леди была права: нужно срочно что-то делать. Плюс, этот одержимый будил в груди неприятное ощущение причастности, потому как сам герой уже в который раз оттягивал или проваливал своё признание в любви к ЛедиБаг. Не далеко ушёл он от этого парнишки, и осознание собственной слабости как-то не бодрило в бою. В очередной раз задумавшись о превратностях любви, Кот чуть не схлопотал допинг в рыло и только через пару секунд понял, почему уцелел: его порцию получила ЛедиБаг.

Первой реакцией был ужас: штука, конечно, не смертельная, но вдруг у его Леди по отношению к напарнику хорошо прикрытая неприязнь, и его сейчас будут вполне открыто убивать? В конце концов, ЛедиБаг всегда старалась держать с ним дистанцию и относилась довольно скептически. Да, она называла их командой, но компаньоны не обязательно друзья. Отгоняя от себя назойливые мысли подобного рода, Кот внимательно вглядывался в замершую на несколько мгновений девушку, ожидая реакции, но вместо того, чтобы запустить в него своё йо-йо, та с радостным визгом бросилась его обнимать.

Абсолютно дезориентированный парень со счастливой улыбкой валялся на асфальте, позволяя себя целовать везде, где только можно, потому что до где нельзя ЛедиБаг просто ещё не добралась. Сбылась давно вынашиваемая мечта, и мысли никак не хотели собираться в кучу. Где-то на заднем фоне хихикал Плагг, попутно напоминая своему подопечному о нравственной стороне вопроса и о том, что Леди рано или поздно очнётся… Самому Агресту выходить из состояния счастливого коматоза не хотелось совсем. Леди его любит. Его любит Леди! Вот и всё, что вращалось в голове…

В себя Адриана привели звуки брякнувшего бубенчика и расстёгиваемой молнии костюма. Именно в этот момент парень понял, что пора завязывать. Девушка ему этого не простит. Одно дело, когда ты просто чуть не зацеловала парня до смерти, а другое… Другое. К подобной развязке Кот готов не был. Его безусловно радовало, что его чувства взаимны, но хотелось бы, чтобы Леди была всё-таки в себе, а сейчас подобного не наблюдалось. Зато наблюдались: страшная сутолока на улицах города, крики о помощи, толпа журналистов, с замиранием сердца следящих за тем, как ЛедиБаг завалила своего напарника на асфальт с весьма очевидной целью. А ещё был страшный плотоядный взгляд неестественно тёмных глаз и такая же пугающая улыбка. Нуар сглотнул… Похоже, она его очень любила… Очень-очень…

А жить хотелось.

Более полно осознать, что всё не так хорошо и божьи коровки вообще-то хищники, позволил ощутимый укус в обнажённое плечо. ЛедиБаг очень соблазнительно слизнула кровь с губ, а Адриан резко расхотел такой вот животной страсти. Быстро оттолкнув свою пылкую любовь, Кот позорно бросился в бегство.

Дела обстояли плохо.

Адриан не мог понять, что хуже: то, что Леди его раньше отшивала и он даже не смел надеяться на её взаимность, или то, что она сама словила чудо-заряд и теперь гонялась за ним, чтобы поцеловать, — и он удирал, потому что поцелуями могло не ограничиться…

— Где же ты, Котик? — мелодично взывала ЛедиБаг, а Кот как последняя крыса прятался в подворотнях.

Если бы кто-то сказал ему раньше, что он будет бегать от влюблённой в него Леди, Нуар бы покрутил тому человеку у виска. А теперь вон как всё обернулось. Решив, что с игрой в прятки надо бы завязывать, Адриан в срочном порядке высматривал объект вселения бабочки. Осмотрев внимательно потерпевшего, парень пришёл к выводу, что торчавшая из кармана записка, а позднее оказалось, что это была заготовка признания, и есть искомый предмет. Отобрать бумажку не составило труда, но вот бабочек очищать Кот не умел, а значит игры в догонялки продолжались…

На город начали опускаться сумерки, когда, запустив мотылька в банку, герой решил, что придумывать план спасения Леди будет проще в обычной человеческой форме. И, пока она не поймала Кота, превратился в Адриана, который короткими перебежками, шарахаясь от каждого подозрительного звука, добрался до видного особняка Агрестов, где и затаился до лучших времён, заручившись поддержкой квами в поисках решения и поминутно долбаясь башкой в стенку от отсутствия идей по спасению любимой девушки…

И себя самого от неё…

***

Абсолютно вымотанный и обесточенный многочасовым забегом по городу, парень заснул под ехидные замечания Плагга о своей бесполезности и безмозглости.

Проснулся Адриан от того, что на него смотрят. Плотоядный взгляд буквально прожигал пространство — Агрест вздрогнул. Такого поворота он не ожидал. Нет, он, конечно, предполагал, что симпатичен ЛедиБаг, но… Сейчас она напоминала скорее красную пантеру, сидящую в засаде и выслеживающую жертву. Жертвой быть не хотелось.

За всей этой дневной суматохой он совсем не подумал, что героиня Парижа уже несколько раз была у него дома. И, конечно, не сообразил, что относилась она к нему крайне дружелюбно, что ему безусловно льстило… Но в данный момент точно не радовало. То, что в травмированном сознании ЛедиБаг Адриан и Кот могли слиться в одно лицо, ему в голову пока не приходило. Парень неловко попятился, пока не уткнулся спиной в стену — убегать было некуда, не прятаться же по углам от, в общем-то, своей мечты. Правда, в мечтах Леди была как-то менее активна, а он не уползал на карачках, пытаясь спрятаться за кроватью.

Адриан было попробовал медленно, не делая резких движений, доползти до дверей в ванную, но одним точным броском оказался повален на спину и придавлен сверху изящной с виду, но мощной по силе фигуркой ЛедиБаг.

— Куда же ты, любимый? — как-то почти обиженно протянула героиня и порывисто двинула бёдрами прижимаясь к области паха — Адриан чуть не задохнулся от ощущений и даже не сразу понял, когда тонкие женские пальчики успели располовинить на нём футболку и расстегнуть ширинку его джинсов.

Агрест запаниковал. Леди в боевой форме в порыве страсти — это почти смертельное оружие, но как ни странно с ним без костюма она была нежнее, чем с Котом: её ладони плавно скользили по торсу, губы исследовали каждый сантиметр его тела, и, к собственному ужасу, Адриан внезапно осознал, что совсем не против продолжения этого банкета…

Девичья рука скользнула под резинку трусов, и герою показалось, что у него остановилось сердце, когда девушка провела прохладной ладошкой вдоль члена, обхватив его, и странно усмехнулась, чувствуя, как тот твердеет, торжествуя от реакции своей жертвы… Адриан ахнул. Глаза чуть не выпали из орбит от неожиданности. Дальнейшие её действия обещали ему массу новых ощущений, однако героиня внезапно остановилась.

Леди прикусила губу и сделала невероятное: призвала «Талисман удачи». То, что посыпалось из-под потолка, Адриан предпочёл бы не видеть и не знать, зачем оно, и не слышать, как оно шуршит.

Парень зажмурился, чувствуя себя жалким, как никогда… Она сейчас доведёт его до греха, а потом возненавидит…

То, как его организм реагировал на тяжесть женского тела сверху, даже несмотря на экстремальность ситуации было уже само по себе катастрофой, а если приплюсовать то, что она с ним делала…

От полного краха его спас сигнал, оповещающий перед обратной трансформацией. Девушка как-будто выскочила из транса. Буквально на секунду на лице отразилось смятение и борьба, а затем Леди буквально сбежала в окно.

Адриан не знал: смеяться или плакать, если, даже будучи откровенно не в себе, она не хотела раскрывать ему свою личность.

— Поздравляю, даже под гипнозом она от тебя сбежала… — озвучил Плагг то, что крутилось у парня в голове.

На часах мигало что-то около пяти часов утра… Уснуть ему сегодня уже не удастся. В паху ныло, требуя продолжения ласки… Душ… Ему нужен душ! Очень холодный душ!


	2. Не учебная тревога

Маринетт только успела приземлиться на мостовую рядом с особняком, как трансформация кончилась. Нецелевое использование магии каралось слишком быстрым развоплощением. Чудом было уже то, что она не разбилась, выпрыгивая из окна. Девушка чувствовала себя уставшей и разбитой, и почему-то ужасно испуганной. Он только что чуть не увидел её лицо. И её по-прежнему тянуло в особняк. К  _нему_. Мари резко хлопнула себя по щекам. Ей нельзя _его_ видеть!

Тикки, тяжело дыша, спряталась в сумочке и тут же начала жевать печенье. Трансформация, в данном случае, была крайне нежелательна. Леди была куда агрессивнее. Маринетт сильная. Она сопротивляется, но ещё немного, и её снова унесёт к объекту своей страсти. Сейчас девушка, еле переставляла ноги, продвигалась в направлении своего дома, напоминая скорее зомби. Она почти не чувствовала своего тела, когда наконец добралась до кровати. Как ей удалось остаться незамеченной с её неуклюжестью, было настоящей загадкой.

Дух удачи печально рассматривала спящую подопечную. Бабочка не была очищена, а Мари была под заклятьем. Разум Дюпэн-Чэн находится в угнетённом состоянии: по сути, от разоблачения её спас подсознательный бесконтрольный страх. Она могла хоть немного сопротивляться только потому, что негативное влияние сдерживал талисман. Но это ненадолго. Срыв был неизбежен.

Квами тяжело вздохнула. Выхода не было. У каждого подобного заражения свой метод снятия. Одна надежда на то, что Кот и Плагг что-то придумают. Идеальный план хранительницы камня омрачал тот факт, что Кот так и не узнал личность своей Леди, но Тикки надеялась, что, как только что-то прояснится, он специально засветится для того, чтобы его нашли. А пока Маринетт лучше побыть дома…

Однако, когда квами проснулась, её уже несли в сумочке в коллеж. И это было очень неприятное открытие…

***

Ночной визит ЛедиБаг деморализовал Адриана в полном смысле этого слова: он был возбуждён, взбудоражен, растерян и ужасно расстроен. Потому что не понимал, почему Леди заявилась под воздействием именно к нему, а не продолжила разыскивать Кота. Что, если ей, в принципе, нравится куча парней, и она посетила их всех за ночь? Только потому, что, вероятно, и простая симпатия могла привести к плачевным последствиям из-за усиления. Это убивало.

Стоя под душем, Адриан почти плакал. Рано он обрадовался, определённо рано. Подумаешь, бросилась целовать, если она так зацеловала всех своих возможных друзей парней, то… Агрест повернул ручку с холодной водой, на мгновение ему показалось, что он рухнул с обрыва в пропасть, но кто-то вернул смеситель в прежнее положение.

— Ты совсем тронулся?! Я тебя потом откачивать не буду! У нас эффект от акумы не снят и куча зомбированных по городу бродит, а ты тут дурью маешься! — злился Плагг. — Если тебя так беспокоит, что ты у неё не единственный, то спроси её наконец, когда придёт в норму, а не самоубивайся, придумывая десятки парней, с которыми она тебе сегодня изменила! — квами прекрасно понял, что так внезапно подкосило его подопечного. Плагг и сам не был уверен, что опасения парня беспочвенны. Как всё-таки неудачно получилось. Какое проблемное заклятье…

Адриан сглотнул. В голове нечаянно пронеслись те самые «зацелованные десятки» и хорошо, если только зацелованные… Блондин встряхнул мокрой головой, как-то уж совсем по-собачьи разбрызгивая воду и отгоняя дурные мысли.

— Тьфу! Лучше б ты захлебнулся! — заголосил Плагг, которого накрыло брызгами. Чертыхаясь, котёнок полетел подальше от ванной. Но почти сразу же вернулся.

— А что, если она, сама не понимая, вычислила твою личность?! — большие зелёные глазёнки уставились в другие, такие же зелёные. Адриан завис.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что она распознала меня-Кота и меня-Адриана как одного человека и даже не поняла этого? — Агрест выронил полотенце. Этот вариант нравился ему куда больше, но тогда кого из них она любила изначально: Кота или Адриана?

Плагг прикрыл личико лапкой, потому что понял: его подопечного снова понесло не туда.

— Если ты думаешь, какая из твоих половин ей нравится больше, то убейся об стену! Это сейчас не важно! — как по мановению волшебной палочки парень поскользнулся на плитке и, чуть запутавшись в уроненом полотенце, распластался на полу.

— Плагг!

— Ой… Бывает же… — брякнул квами и поспешил ретироваться из ванной. Вслед ему неслась отборная ругань, подхваченная, видимо, из обширного словарного запаса Нино.

***

Маринетт неслась на всех парах в коллеж.

« _Он_ будет там», — кричало всё её естество.

Это было одно из лучших пробуждений в её жизни, она буквально любила весь мир. Пообнимавшись до хруста в костях с отцом и зачмокав в обе щёки мать, даже не по одному разу, она теперь летела, как на крыльях, к своей настоящей любви. Все её ночные приключения напрочь выветрились из головы. Девушка совсем ничего не помнила. Пребывая в счастливом неведении и эйфории, она бежала навстречу катастрофе. Только что проснувшаяся Тикки ничего не могла сделать, потому что застёжка кошелька никак не хотела открываться изнутри. Квами билась в тканевые стенки, но на неё никто не обращал внимания. Маринетт была вся поглощена предстоящей встречей.

На крыльце её уже ожидала подруга, которую девушка чуть не задушила в объятьях, сияя неестественной улыбкой.

— Мари, с тобой всё в порядке? — насторожилась блогерша. Маринетт была жизнерадостной, но только обычно не с утра перед учёбой, потому как имела обыкновение не высыпаться. Сейчас же брюнетка подозрительно лучилась энергией и нездоровым позитивом, особенно если учесть, что первым уроком планировалась проверочная работа.

— Конечно! У меня всё прекрасно! — рапортовала подруга ей в ответ, продолжая лучиться счастьем.

— Милая… Я не уверена, ты странно себя ведёшь… — Алья обеспокоенно всматривалась в бледное лицо со следами недосыпа и странные воспалённые глаза с расширенными зрачками.

— Всё отлично! Всё просто отлично! — фонтанировала Мари энергией и слишком широко улыбалась.

— Я всегда знала, что ты чокнутая! Сегодня это подтвердилось! — хмыкнула подошедшая к ним Хлоя.

В Маринетт как будто бросили бутылку с зажигательной смесью: весь позитив куда-то делся, девушка издала какой-то звук, похожий на шипение, и вцепилась Буржуа в волосы настолько успешно, что под визги последней выдрала целый клок. Алья и Сабрина пытались разнять двух дерущихся девушек, но всё было безуспешно, пока не раздался спасительный для обеих голос:

— Что здесь происходит?! — Адриан, который только что выбрался из лимузина, пытался переварить нетипичное зрелище: тихая и спокойная Маринетт сцепилась с Хлоей… Что должно было произойти, чтобы дошло до такого побоища? Девушки оторвались друг от друга и уставились на вновь прибывшего. Хлоя только открыла рот, чтобы устроить тираду и нажаловаться на Дюпэн-Чэн, как та, бросив свою жертву, кинулась к парню и, снова сияя, повисла на нём, страстно целуя.

Маринетт висела на парне. Неловкая пауза висела в воздухе. Пока в абсолютно мёртвой тишине не раздалось двойное:

— Очуметь! — Алья и Нино затравлено переглянулись.

Остальное окружение прибывало в молчаливом шоке: Сабрина уронила потрёпанную Хлою, Натаниэль замер, как будто в него ударила молния. Подошедшая чуть позже Аликс присвистнула, глядя на затянувшийся поцелуй и констатировала:

— Вау, Маринетт! Так их! С наскока!

— У-у-у-у-у-у-у-у… — заскулила Хлоя. — Пустите меня! Я её убью! — Сабрина тут же вцепилась в неё снова.

— Ставлю на Маринетт! — оживился Ким, почувствовав почву для спора.

— Поддерживаю. Вероятность, что победит Хлоя, около двух процентов, вероятность последующей мести сто, но это будет потом… Сейчас у неё HP слишком низкий. У неё, как у ведьмы, урон крутой, но вот выносливости не хватает.

— Заткнись, Макс! Проклянёт ведь… Кстати, про выносливость… Давно они так? — ткнул его в бок Иван, который только подошёл под руку с краснеющей от зрелища Милен.

— Как мило… — щёлкнула камерой Роуз и показала фото Джулике.

В этот момент отмерла Алья:

— Чёрт! Что это я! — и достала свой аппарат.

— Пустите меня! Я её убью! Я всех вас засужу! Ненавижу-у-у! — продолжала верещать Хлоя, недоумевая, почему Адриан до сих пор не отодрал от себя эту паршивую девку. И с ужасом поняла: тот целует Дюпэн-Чэн в ответ.


	3. Бестолковый рыцарь или Как не надо спасать принцесс

Будь его воля — Адриан не пошёл в коллеж, а лучше бы разрабатывал план спасения, но он под неусыпным контролем, и сегодня был тест. Так что вариантов не оставалось, и, пока город продолжал тонуть в хаосе, незадачливому герою надлежало временно нырнуть в повседневные заботы. Однако когда Агрест подъехал к учебному заведению, то его глазам предстало нечто не укладывающиеся в голове: слишком агрессивная Маринетт и явно сдающая под её напором позиции Хлоя. Это было удивительно, но то, что последовало дальше, было ещё поразительнее: Маринетт бросилась его целовать.

Не сказать, что Адриан не подозревал, что нравится ей, но чтобы настолько… И тут в его туго работающем от последних событий мозгу начала складываться картинка: Маринетт тоже попала под атаку вчерашнего акумы. Он ещё не понимал, как она там оказалась, но мысль, что девушка в очень неудачном положении и ей надо как-то помочь, плотно укоренилась в мозгу. Не мудрствуя лукаво, Адриан включил Кота и поцеловал одноклассницу в ответ. Потом он как-нибудь сведёт это в шутку, главное, что ситуация не будет выглядеть так неловко. По крайней мере, ему так казалось… К Адриану часто приставали разные девушки: красивые и не очень, богатые и не слишком обеспеченные. Но Мари никогда к их числу не относилась, и ему было очень жаль, что она попала в такую ситуацию. Своеобразная поддержка, конечно, но… Это лучшее, что он мог придумать на тот момент.

«Это худшее, что он мог придумать!» — вопил его воспалённый мозг уже через несколько секунд, перед тем, как отключиться совсем, потому что поцелуи Маринетт до боли напоминали поцелуи ЛедиБаг, и тонкие пальчики, которые зарывались сейчас в его волосы… Агр… Адриан был почти готов заурчать. Тепло расползалось по всему телу, скручиваясь где-то внизу живота… Что, чёрт возьми, с ним происходит?! Руки по-хозяйски легли на девичьи бёдра, не позволяя им соскользнуть с его поясницы.

Как вообще до этого дошло?! Спасательная операция затягивалась и двигалась явно не в том направлении…

Все посторонние шумы давно слились в неразборчивый гул где-то на периферии сознания.

Возвращение в реальность было болезненным:

— Месье Агрест! Мадемуазель Дюпэн-Чэн! Потрудитесь объясниться! Это коллеж, а не бордель! — мадам Менделева была готова продемонстрировать, чем заканчивается неправильная химическая реакция, и взорваться.

— Э-эа… Маринетт… Я… Она… Угодила под вчерашнюю атаку! — наконец выпалил Адриан, и на него уставилась куча глаз. — И вот что из этого получилось… — неловко закончил он.

«Молодец! Отшутился!»

— Вы, надо понимать, тоже попали под атаку и сдались! Я всё видела! — упёрла преподавательница руки в боки. — К директору! Немедленно!

— П-пожалуйта, т-только не к директору! Я п-подумал, может это п-поможет… — женщина скептически выгнула бровь, впрочем парень не мог её винить, он уже жалел о том, что поцеловал Маринетт в ответ… Тогда это казалось логичным. Теперь он чувствовал всю глупость положения ещё острее. 

— Не думаю, что ваш поступок можно расценить как помощь… Скорее уж как пользование положением! К директору! — прожгла она его взглядом из-под очков.

Адриана накрыла паника. Если директор позвонит его отцу, то ему запретят посещать коллеж и видеться с друзьями. И во всём этом виноват он сам, потому что сглупил и пошёл на поводу у кошачьей натуры.

Ситуацию спасла мадам Бюстье.

— Мадам Менделева, я думаю, мальчик говорит правду. Вы же видели, что творилось в городе вчера, и ЛедиБаг, похоже, пока не может нам помочь… — при упоминании Леди настроение Адриана упало ещё ниже, чем до этого. Похоже, заклятие действительно способно превратить лёгкую симпатию в катастрофу. Интересно, где она сейчас? И с кем?

Задумавшись о Леди, он не до конца расслышал, что там дальше говорила их классный руководитель, кажется, там было что-то про то, как это мило с его стороны и до него долетел лишь последний вопрос:

— Ты так её любишь?

— Да, — Адриан и сам не понял, что сказал это вслух. Вернула в реальность его внезапная тишина и последующее:

— Что ты сказал?! — Хлоя, которая минуту назад была готова рвать и метать, внезапно сглотнула ком в горле и разрыдалась. Опешивший Агрест не знал, что и делать, но девушка резко встала и, дёрнув за собой подругу, на негнущихся ногах ломанулась подальше от импровизированного сборища; не глядя нажав кнопку автовызова, она вернула недавно отъехавшую машину, и прежде, чем нырнуть в её недра, выкрикнула:

— Я с тобой больше не разговариваю! Ненавижу! — машина сорвалась с места так резко, что на асфальте остался след палёной резины. Адриан даже не успел ничего сказать в ответ. И просто стоял разинув рот.

— Вот это но-омер… — протянула Аликс.

— Чувак, ну ты даёшь… Ты поэтому так проникновенно диктовал мне, как надо признаваться ей в любви? Сказал бы сразу, что она тебе нравится! Я бы понял! — Нино смотрел на него с нескрываемым сочувствием, а Адриану хотелось провалиться под землю. Как так вышло? Как вышло, что он, сам того не понимая, прилюдно признался в любви Маринетт?! Он думал о Леди… Что он скажет Леди? Нет! Что он скажет Маринетт?! Когда она очнётся и всё узнает… Кажется, он сейчас сам расплачется…

Но продолжить мысленное самобичевание ему не дала Алья:

— Так она не пошла со мной снимать репортаж из-за тебя?! Сказала, что будет делать домашнюю работу, а сама гуляла с тобой в это время?! Ну она у меня попляшет, когда очухается! А ты куда смотрел?! Как ты вообще позволил ей попасть под удар?! — Алья не понимала, насколько попала в точку, даже сам Адриан не понимал, насколько она попала, но всё равно чувствовал себя ещё более виноватым: пострадало много гражданского населения, и где-то среди прочих оказалась и Маринетт. Интересно, каким образом? До этого он искренне полагал, что она была с Альей в момент поражения. А тут… Такой сюрприз.

«Где-же тебя носило, Мари? И с кем? И почему ты не рассказала ничего лучшей подруге?»

Схожесть этой мысли с предыдущей о Леди ударила Адриана как пощёчина. Ему показалось, что он упускает что-то важное. Но вот что?!

Додумать ему снова не дали.

Мадам Бюстье, посмотрев в каком состоянии находится её класс, пришла к решению договориться с мадам Менделеевой о переносе теста на другой день. И даже эта суровая принципиальная женщина согласилась, потому что видела: ничего путного от учеников ей сегодня не добиться.

— Тогда давайте поменяем местами занятия… Литература им сейчас дастся проще, чем химия. Тем более у вас такой интересный сказочный пример перед глазами… — съязвила преподавательница. — Тоже мне… Рыцарь… Руки то где… — фыркнула женщина, смерив странную парочку взглядом, и скрылась в здании, оставив абсолютно красного Адриана, который только сейчас понял, что до сих пор обнимает девушку, наедине со своей совестью под любопытными взглядами одноклассников, вереницей тянувшихся на занятия.

Нино легко похлопал его по плечу:

— Не переживай, бро! Это нормально… — агх! Ему не верит даже лучший друг!

Когда все они скрылись внутри коллежа, он позволил себе тихо спросить:

— Что же я натворил? Плагг, что мне делать?

— Попытайся найти в этом светлые стороны…

— Например? — мальчик непонимающе посмотрел на духа.

— Раньше одна тебя отшивала, а другая шарахалась… А теперь они сами к тебе льнут! Разнообразие! Не было девушки — теперь целых две! И обе тебя любят! — хихикнул квами и поспешил спрятаться, пока его не убили.

Адриан внутренне был и правда готов убивать. Прижимающаяся всем своим телом к нему Маринетт мыслительному процессу не способствовала, где-то по городу носилась помешанная Леди… И кто знает: не принесёт ли её в коллеж. И что тогда будет? Очередная «кошачья драка», из которой выйдет покалеченной уже Мари?

«О, боже… Кто-нибудь, помогите мне…»

Горестно вздохнув и подхватив на руки счастливую в своей неосведомлённости Маринетт, парень двинулся на занятия.

— Да, Принцесса… Тяжёлый у нас будет денёк…

***

Мари не отправили домой только из соображений безопасности. Кто знает, что она могла бы сотворить в попытках добраться до объекта обожания. Это понимали все. И потому было решено оставить девушку под присмотром в школе. Тем более на этом настаивал и сам Агрест-младший, который уже успел потерять из поля зрения одну девушку и очень не хотел теперь терять вторую. У Адриана периодически мелькали страхи по поводу других его поклонниц, попавших в похожую ситуацию. Но пока их не наблюдалось, и он позволил себе отпустить эту мысль и сосредоточиться на других более актуальных.

Думать было трудно. Лекция по литературе его интересовала мало, а вот способ решения его проблем — очень. Девушек, которых ему надлежало расколдовать, было теперь две, а метод снятия так и не был найден.

Мари сидела на своём привычном месте и буквально сверлила его затылок взглядом. Адриан, конечно, мог сесть с ней, но ему нужно было подумать, а близость этой девушки почему-то сбивала его с толку, и потому он с большим трудом, но уговорил её сесть на прежнее место. Она обижено надула нежные губки, отчего его снова бросило в жар и он поспешил отвернуться. Это было странно — шарахаться от Маринетт, но она будила в нём совершенно ненужные чувства. Чувства, о существовании которых он и не подозревал до сегодняшнего утра.

Адриан запутался. Ему было ужасно плохо. Он любил ЛедиБаг, но признался в любви другой. Наверное, Леди будет всё равно. И он мог бы объяснить… Но объяснить ситуацию, не признаваясь в любви героине Парижа, он уже не сможет. По идее, можно было бы не говорить ей вообще… Но что, если ей в результате расскажет сама Маринетт? Ведь они пусть и немного, но вроде бы знакомы. Он помнил, как Божья коровка попросила присмотреть за девушкой, когда на Маринетт охотился Злолюстратор. В том, что найдётся куча народа, которая поспешит рассказать Мари об утренних событиях, он не сомневался. Одна Алья будет впереди планеты всей…

Адриан грустно вздохнул… То, что подумает о нём Леди, не самое важное… Что сказать Мари? Как признаться в том, что он её не любит, если утром он всех убедил в обратном? И это ещё не самое страшное: своими словами он точно причинит ей боль… А уж объяснять, почему он её целовал, — это вообще смерти подобно! Перед Адрианом простиралась бездна отчаяния, в которой исчезала его хрупкая дружба с Мари и доверие ЛедиБаг. Парень уже мысленно смирился с тем, что за радость, которую он испытал, узнав, что не безразличен им обеим, ему придётся расплатиться её скоротечностью. Ни одна из девушек больше не заговорит с ним. Мари будет попросту стыдно, и она, конечно, не будет его ни в чём винить, но и сама попытается отстраниться, а Леди — неловко, и в его поступке она увидит лишь подтверждение его ветрености. Всё вернётся на круги своя. Вот тебе и разнообразие! Получи!

Адриана трясло. Нино старался делать вид, что ничего не замечает, но состояние друга становилось всё хуже и он наконец спросил:

— Ты действительно надеялся расколдовать её таким способом? — он слегка кивнул в сторону Дюпэн-Чэн, которая то и дело ёрзала на месте. Вынужденная разлука давалась ей крайне тяжело.

— Кто знает… — о-о-о… Уж Адриан-то знал, что толка никакого не будет. Ночной марафон с ЛедиБаг окончательно доказал, что никакими поцелуями эта одержимость не снимается. Парень уронил лицо в ладони. Какой же он придурок!

— Да не убивайся ты так, бро… Вернёшь ты свою Принцессу в нормальное состояние… — Нино понял всё по-своему. Нино искренне полагал, что он любит Мари. И даже сказочное прозвище Дюпэн-Чэн из уст друга, которое вообще-то он от всех скрывал, уже не удивляло. Весь класс проникся их хрестоматийной историей… Беда-беда…

Терпение Мари подходило к концу: он не смотрел на неё. Он не видел её. Она не видела его лица. Ей так нужны были его глаза. Ей так необходимо было прижаться к нему как можно ближе… А он не смотрел… Он сидел перед ней. Так близко и так далеко, и не смотрел. Внутри девушки всё горело. Было в этом что-то знакомое, что-то болезненное, неправильное. Она протянула к нему руку пытаясь дотронуться, тоненький пальчик прочертил линию вдоль позвонков, вызывая у Адриана мурашки.

— Эй, посмотри же на меня, красавчик! — вырвалось у девушки, фраза звучала странно и неестественно. Ему не хотелось оборачиваться и видеть снова эту искусственную немного безумную улыбку. Только не у Маринетт…

Не получив нужной реакции, девушка рвано выдохнула, в глазах почему-то защипало. Мари не понимала, что с ней, всё ведь было хорошо… Хорошо же?

— Эй… — никакой реакции.

— Глупый котёнок, почему ты не смотришь на меня?! — прежде, чем она окончательно разрыдалась, и мир превратился в размытое пятно, зрение успело ухватить взгляд испуганных зелёных глаз.


	4. Агрессивный Агрест или Этот бист не всегда бэст

Маринетт была не права — он смотрел. Он смотрел во все глаза. Он смотрел сейчас. Он смотрел всегда. И ничего не видел. Не замечал сходства. В глаза бросались только различия, как чёрные пятна на ярком костюме ЛедиБаг.

Костюме, в котором скрывалась Маринетт.

Открытие отозвалось ударом ментальной дубинки по голове и шумом в ушах.

«Господи, это была Мари! Это была Мари! Это была Маринетт!» — эхом раздавалось в голове.

Не было никаких двух девушек! Только одна с двойной жизнью. Та, которая вчера не задумываясь закрыла его собой. Агреста накрыло волной облегчения. Хотелось одновременно смеяться и плакать, но нужно было срочно успокоить ЛедиБаг.

Маринетт не плакала. Маринетт буквально выла навзрыд. Весь класс поражённо наблюдал, как всегда сдержанный Агрест кружит вокруг девушки, что-то бормоча, и не знает, что делать.

— Всё-таки нельзя было вас рассаживать! — всплеснула руками классный руководитель. —  Что с ней случилось, Адриан? — как можно спокойнее поинтересовалась женщина.

— Я… Я… Я не знаю! Она почему-то внезапно начала плакать… — вид растерянного обеспокоенного парня вызывал лишь жалость. И преподавательница сделала то единственное, что напрашивалось уже давно.

— Я освобождаю вас от занятий. Отведи её в медпункт. Побудьте там. Мари всё равно не в состоянии сейчас обучиться чему-нибудь. Не стоит мешать остальным.

Адриан очень быстро побросал в сумку тетрадь и учебник и, схватив в охапку девушку, выскочил из кабинета, успев краем глаза заметить странное движение в любимой сумочке Маринетт. О, теперь-то он догадывался, почему она с ней не расставалась. Теперь герой буквально летел по коридору, счастливо прижимая к себе всё ещё всхлипывающую брюнетку. Этот багаж парень готов был носить на руках всю жизнь, только бы вернуть её прежнюю.

В медпункте их встретила медсестра. Быстро объяснив ей ситуацию, блондин сгрузил ценную ношу на кушетку и тут же приземлился рядом, уловив во взгляде девушки намёк на испуг, что её оставят.

Адриан обнимал Маринетт, почти безотчётно прижимая к себе своё вновь обретённое сокровище, и совсем забыл, что собирался заглянуть в её сумочку. Девушка заметно успокоилась, но сжала его в объятьях так сильно, что оторвать её сейчас было вряд ли возможно.

— Я так тебя люблю… — почти проскулила она.

— Я тоже тебя люблю… — почти машинально ответил Агрест, уткнувшись ей куда-то в шею. За последние сутки у него многое происходило неосознанно. Слова слетели легко, может быть потому, что это была правда? Медсестра только головой покачала: «Молодёжь» — и вышла из кабинета как раз тогда, когда Мари внезапно часто заморгала и в ужасе уставилась на парня:

— А…а…а…драи… Ари…ан… — она растеряно помотала головой. — Адриан?! Что… О, боже! — Маринетт моментально оценила ситуацию: она сидит у Агреста на коленях, плотно сжав одноклассника двойным кольцом ног и рук. Это была катастрофа! Маринетт была так потрясена содеянным, что даже не сразу поняла, что её довольно сильно обнимают в ответ. Девушка дёрнулась. Потом ещё раз с удвоенной энергией, прежде чем осознала, что её не собираются отпускать. Она затравленно посмотрела в безумно серьёзные и печальные зелёные глаза и не слишком эстетично шморгнула носом: бежать было некуда, а ещё она почему-то чувствовала себя ужасно виноватой. Адриан понял сразу, что если он её сейчас отпустит, то ловить свою глупую букашку он будет потом ещё очень долго, прочёсывая весь Париж. Вот уж дудки!

— О! Очухалась! — раздалось над головами дуэта, теперь ощущавшего себя не слишком удачливым.

— Мари, наконец-то ты пришла в себя! — Тикки трогательно прижалась к щеке подопечной. Наконец-то никого постороннего рядом не было, и она смогла выбраться из сумки. — Ну и доставила же ты хлопот! — начала было квами, но осеклась, увидев ошарашенные лица.

— А… Ну да… Я квами ЛедиБаг. Тикки. Будем знакомы, — неловко улыбнулась она Адриану, который сейчас получил стопроцентное подтверждение своей теории. Не то, чтобы он нуждался в дополнительных доказательствах, но видеть своими глазами квами Божьей Коровки всё равно было удивительно приятно. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ и чуть кивнул в знак приветствия.

До Мари медленно доходил смысл происходящего. Чёрное существо, с любопытством её рассматривающее, не позволяющий слезть с него Адриан и собственная квами, которая спокойно разоблачается перед гражданским лицом… Не перед гражданским… Перед Котом. Кот — это Адриан. Адриан — это Кот. Кот, от которого она постоянно делала ноги, нашёл её. Точнее, она сама бездарно спалилась.

И тут Маринетт вспомнила эффект от акумы. Внутри похолодело, потому что, прекрасно зная о своих чувствах к Агресту, ей вдруг живо представилось всё, что она могла успеть натворить. Адриан покорно ждал, следя за сменой реакции на её лице, возрастающей паникой и ужасом плещущимся в глазах. Наконец Мари смогла выдать сдавленное полуистерическое:

— К…к…кот? — и услышав вздох, сопровождаемый подтверждающим кивком, выдохнула:

— Насколько всё плохо? — Адриан ответить не успел.

— Детка, после того, что ты натворила… — Плагг сделал многозначительную паузу. — Вот он, — кивнул на своего подопечного, — обязан на тебе жениться!

В удушающей тишине раздалось убитое:

— Мамочки… — после чего бесстрашная героиня Парижа, сначала покраснев, а затем побледнев до состояния близкого к синеве, благополучно выпала в небытие.

— Плагг! — раздавшийся совместный вопль Тикки и Адриана эхом отрикошетил от стен.

— А я чего?! Кто ж знал, что она такая впечатлительная?! Вон как акум крошит! — поспешил ретироваться котик подальше с глаз, но, выглянув из-за стула служившего укрытием, всё-таки спросил:

— Откачивать здесь будешь? — ответом ему был только очень тяжёлый вздох.

— Же-е-енщины… — закатил глаза Плагг. — Можно подумать, то, что она ещё полчаса проваляется в отключке, как-то решит её проблемы…

— Не брюзжи, девочка просто переволновалась… — упёрла лапки в боки Тикки.

— Переволновалась она! У моего пацана чуть сердце не отказало от её активности! — возмущался Плагг.

— Ну, не отказало же! У него, по-моему, вообще со всеми системами в организме всё в порядке! — явно намекая на самую проблемную «систему» мужского тела откликнулась дух удачи.

— И слава богу! — брякнул Плагг. — Хоть тут никаких сбоев нет!

На этом терпение вышеупомянутого пацана лопнуло.

— А ничего, что я ещё здесь?! — откликнулся абсолютно красный Адриан, всё ещё прижимающий к себе бессознательную девушку. К обсуждению своих «потенциальных» возможностей квами он оказался не готов.

— Медсестра может вернуться в любой момент! А вы тут… Спор затеяли! — попытался он как можно более цензурно сформулировать мысль.

— И то верно… — спохватилась Тикки. — Надо выбираться отсюда.

— Я напишу записку. Скажу, что Мари стало лучше и я повёл её домой, — Адриан наконец решился отпустить Маринетт и положил её на кушетку.

Быстро накорябав на листке сообщение, Агрест трансформировался и, схватив Маринетт, как можно скорее выскочил в окно.

— Куда ты её несёшь? — высунулась из сумочки Тикки.

— Домой.

— Но… — попыталась возразить квами, так как заметила, что они направляются явно не в направлении пекарни Дюпэн-Чэн.

— Ко мне домой. Нам нужно очистить акуму и поговорить, — Адриан был предельно серьёзен. Реакция Маринетт привела его к неутешительным выводам: она не захочет с ним разговаривать и попытается сбежать. Из особняка Агрестов это будет сделать сложнее. Да, ситуация была не простая, и он тоже очень удивился, когда узнал, что Мари — Леди, но у него было некоторое время на размышления, чтобы окончательно понять, что этот странный расклад его полностью устраивает. Мари не размышляла, у неё сразу врубился режим отрицания правды. Это было нехорошо.

Для него — вообще ужасно. Он не хотел ждать, пока она созреет. Он устал, не выспался, перенервничал и… Перевозбудился. Сейчас Адриану хотелось всего и сразу. И чтобы мучения закончились. Вместо этого девушка упала в обморок.

«Как удобно! Отрубиться от реальности и ни о чём не беспокоиться!» — почему-то именно сейчас это его злило. Она сбежала от ответа, в то время, пока его продолжала буравить неизвестность. Он обижался на Маринетт за всё. Это было глупо и по-детски, но ощущения были такими, как будто ему вручили круассан и запретили его есть. Нуар ухмыльнулся. Что за дурацкие ассоциации? Маринетт была куда лучше миллиона круассанов. Это же надо было так умело скрывать свою нежную начинку.

В животе забурчало. Досадливо поморщившись, он наконец осознал, что за съедобные сравнения ответственен абсолютно пустой желудок.

Тем не менее весь этот мыслительный процесс наконец позволил ему понять, насколько Мари должна была чувствовать себя уязвимой. Эта история буквально перевернула его жучка кверху пузом, он беспомощно барахтал в воздухе лапками и не мог обрести опору.

Адриан выдохнул, запрыгивая к себе в комнату.

Что ж, он перевернёт Божью Коровку обратно. Но для начала нужно, чтобы она его выслушала. Парень бережно сгрузил бессознательную девушку в свою кровать, лихорадочно соображая, как не дать ей уйти до того, как он с ней поговорит.

В голове мелькнула шальная мысль.

«Была не была!» — решительно кивнул себе Адриан и, судорожно сглотнув, принялся стягивать с Маринетт одежду.

— Адриан, что ты делаешь?! — Тикки резко бросилась на защиту подопечной.

— Осматривает будущие владения и прикидывает фронт работ? — предположил дух неудачи, закусывая вонючим ломтем сыра.

— Заткнись, Плагг! — процесс разоблачения Мари затягивался, искушение задержаться взглядом подольше на обычно скрытых под одеждой частях было почти не преодолим, память услужливо подкидывала фрагменты воспоминаний о прошлой ночи, а фантазия беззастенчиво подсовывала возможное ещё более горячее их продолжение.

— Предотвращаю дальнейшие попытки к бегству, — голос прозвучал как-то слишком механически. Адриан уже и сам не был уверен, что у него не развилась какая-нибудь форма психического расстройства. Потому что квами был не так уж далёк от истины.

Блондин в невероятной спешке стянул розовые джинсы и чуть не задохнулся, когда вместе с ними почти снял с Мари трусики: последние сползли почти до критической отметки, преступно оголяя тазовые кости. Набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, зажмурившись и мысленно проклиная всё на свете, парень мужественно вернул предмет белья на место, старательно отгоняя мысли о том, какая нежная у девушки кожа.

— Ты как будто бомбу обезвреживаешь… — давился смехом Плагг, в то время как Тикки осуждающе качала головой.

— Цыц! — отозвался младший Агрест. Сказать было нечего, квами был прав. Если бы Маринетт проснулась именно в этот момент, её реакция была бы не многим лучше взрыва какой-нибудь гранаты. Закончив операцию, Адриан почти с ненавистью накрыл девушку одеялом. И выдохнул. Это был кошмар, который он устроил себе сам. Впору было биться головой об стену, но он, судорожно собрав вещи Дюпэн-Чэн и наскоро их сложив, убрал всё в гардероб.

— Ну, и что дальше? Так и будешь просто ждать, пока она очнётся, или всё-таки используешь нашатырь? — всё так же занудствовал Плагг.

— Подожду. Если она не пришла в себя даже от запаха, который ты распространяешь, нашатырь тут бессилен… — иронично парировал Адриан.

На самом деле, первый запал прошёл и теперь ему самому стало страшно от того, что предположительно могла устроить девушка, обнаружив себя в одном белье в его постели. Насколько он знал ЛедиБаг — она его убьёт.

Хотя, может быть, перед тем, как убить, всё-таки осчастливит?

Пытаясь отвлечься от горестных мыслей он просматривал обновления ЛедиБлога, в котором теперь бурно обсуждал интернет.

Обсудить было что…

ЛедиБаг, раздевающая Нуара… Видеть всё со стороны было странно. Адриан смотрел на своё невероятно счастливое лицо под маской и…

Агрест-младший досадливо бросил взгляд на бессознательную девушку, закатанную в рулет из одеяла. Кто бы мог подумать, что стеснительная Маринетт может иметь над ним такую власть. В голову навязчиво лезла кокетливая и решительная ЛедиБаг, то и дело перемежаясь с деликатной и милой Мари… Вот уж действительно тёмный омут…

Это было смешно, бояться робкой и нежной Маринетт, но… Она его точно убьёт. Даже если любит. Всё равно. Сначала очистит бабочку, а потом примется за стирание ему памяти…

Сдавленный стон, прозвучавший из недр кокона, заставил его вздрогнуть. Тем не менее, не смотря на испуг, перевозбуждённый мозг тут же подсунул ситуацию, при которой девушка могла бы издавать похожие звуки в более приятных для парня обстоятельствах.

Адриан дёрнулся, как ужаленный, желая немедленно провалиться сквозь землю: мысли подобного содержания раньше никогда не заставали его врасплох. Что уж говорить, он всегда гордился своей выдержкой, но ощущение стыда усилилось пропорционально состоянию безысходности, как только он увидел Маринетт с упавшей бретелькой бюстгальтера, недоумённо протирающую кулачками глаза в его постели, а через мгновение она замутнённым взглядом окинула помещение, себя и, наконец, упёрлась взглядом в хозяина дома. Компоненты сложились, и красная от стыда и ужаса Маринетт, кажется, начала задыхаться.

— А…пхах! Кхы-ах! —  Мари захлёбывалась словами. Они застревали у неё в горле, вылетая кусками. Адриан схватился за голову: что он наделал? Зачем он это сделал?! И что теперь вообще будет?!

 — М-мари, т-ты т-только н-не волнуйся! — выдал он, застыв с руками в успокаивающем жесте и дурацкой совершенно нуаровской, типично виноватой улыбкой. Он выглядел до того потеряно и глупо, что Маринетт представились прижатые кошачьи уши. Видение подействовало, как ушат холодной воды.

— Какого чёрта я здесь делаю?! Где моя одежда?! — девушка была смущена и возмущена одновременно, но не понимала, что больше.

— Ой, да скажи ей правду! Сама вломилась к тебе в комнату, устроила стриптиз…

— Плагг! — синхронный вопль Тикки и Адриана не дал котёнку продолжить его речь.

— Я только хотел помочь! Неблагодарный! Когда она будет вколачивать в твою голову новые воспоминания — можешь меня не звать! — котёнок фыркнул, сложив лапки на груди.

— Мари, прости, я не хотел…

— Ещё как хотел…

— Плагг!

— А чего?! Ты же у нас честный, так говори, как есть… И про то, как рассматривал её бельишко, тоже не забудь, и про… — комнату потряс звук бьющегося стекла, Плагг чудом увернулся от летящей в него вазы, Тикки прикрыла рот лапками, Маринетт уронила прикрывающее грудь одеяло, выдав звучное «О».

— Придурок! — огрызнулся чёрный квами и спрятался в книжных стеллажах.

Адриана трясло так, что ему уж начало казаться, что вибрирует всё вокруг. Маринетт было непривычно видеть, как всегда доброжелательный в обоих своих воплощениях парень буквально готов рвать и метать, и она сделала единственное верное, что могло прийти в голову: тяжело вздохнув, принялась успокаивать ещё минуту назад успокаивающего её парня.

— Котёнок, спокойнее… Вдох — Выдох, — дирижировала она руками, плотнее обмотавшись одеялом. — А теперь поведай мне, зачем ты меня раздел? — тем же успокаивающе-гипнотическим голосом продолжала Маринетт.

Адриан сглотнул. Только сейчас он осознал, какой, в сущности, это был идиотизм.

— Для того, чтобы ты не ушла, — виновато проронил он.

— Ты что, взял меня в заложники?! — внезапно для себя самой взорвалась Мари, снова вываливаясь из одеяла.

— Технически, только твою одежду… — пробормотал, отводя глаза в сторону, самый воспитанный, по мнению Маринетт, из одноклассников. Мнение менялось со скоростью реактивного самолёта, который в воображении девушки совершал крутое пике.

— Без которой мне никуда не уйти! — ещё пуще распалялась Мари, почти выпрыгивая из одеяла, забывая про то, что она в одном бюстгальтере и трусах.

— Так и было задумано.

— Кот, ты серьёзно?! — два образа парня в сознании Дюпэн-Чэн слились окончательно. — Какой именно из твоих половин пришла в голову эта «светлая» мысль?!

— Обеим?! — негодующе фыркнул он ей в ответ. — Ты же первым делом бросилась делать от меня ноги!

— Я пыталась слезть! Просто слезть! Представь себя на моём месте: просыпаешься, ничего не помнишь, но обнимаешься, например… с Хлоей!

— Что-то я сомневаюсь, что бросился бы признаваться в любви Хлое!

— Никогда не знаешь, под какую акуму попадёшь! — выпалила Маринетт прежде, чем осознала, на что намекает её напарник. — Ч-что я с-сделала? — в данный момент девушке очень хотелось накрыться одеялом с головой.

— Много чего… — Адриан чувствовал себя обиженным.

«Да как она вообще додумалась до такого примера?!»

— Никуда ты не уйдёшь, пока не объяснишь мне, как так получилось… — показал он на экраны компьютеров, аж в трёх экземплярах демонстрирующих её позор, и упёр руки в боки. — Я столько времени гоняюсь за тобой с намёками, и ты ничем не показала, что это не безнадёжно!

— Жестокая… — почти неслышно добавил он себе под нос.

— Э-э-э… — заёрзала Дюпэн-Чэн. — Может, мне больше нравится твоя более интеллигентная половина? — лицо хозяина комнаты расстроенно вытянулось. — Заметь, я не сказала, что мне не нравится твоя временами бестолковая и излишне навязчивая ушастая часть! — поспешила исправиться Маринетт. — Но просеки ты это, и что-то мне подсказывает, что рабочая атмосфера накрылась бы медным тазом! Попробуй доказать мне, что я не права!

Повисла пауза, в которой послышалось хихиканье Тикки где-то за теми же стеллажами, за которыми ранее скрылся Плагг.

— Сдаюсь. Ты права, — Адриан пристыженно вздохнул: крыть было нечем. Он и так ходил на патрули почти только для того, чтобы побыть с ней наедине хотя бы недолго, а если бы он знал, что Леди ему симпатизирует, то и подавно бы задавил её совсем не рабочим энтузиазмом.

— Ну, раз мы всё выяснили — верни мне мои вещи. Я чувствую себя излишне разоблачённой… — очень серьёзно подвела итог девушка.

Адриан прыснул.

— Кажется, я плохо на тебя влияю…

Только после этого до Мари дошло, что она сказала.

— Боже, я мутирую… — со смехом приложила она руку ко лбу.

***

Адриан восхищённо наблюдал, как в розовом свечении исчезала Маринетт в его футболке и на её месте появлялась не вполне довольная своим положением ЛедиБаг.

— Кот, я тебе ещё это припомню! — этот мерзавец так и не вернул ей одежду.

Адриан лишь ухмыльнулся, выпуская из банки бабочку: «Когда-нибудь потом, зато сейчас наблюдать то, как она пыхтит от бессилия, надувая хомячьи щёчки, было бесконечно весело»

Девушка ловко поймала насекомое одним точным броском и выпустила абсолютно безвредным:

— Пока-пока, маленькая засранка! Столько проблем принесла… — буркнула она ей вдогонку и зыркнула на слишком довольного хозяина комнаты.

«Чудесная ЛедиБаг», — почти злорадно произнесла она, зная, что магическая волна смоет все следы её злоключений, но…

Божьи коровки красным фейерверком рассыпались по городу, сметая повреждения и исцеляя людей, но оставляя воспоминания атакованным и документальные свидетельства всему миру.

Леди нервно сглотнула:

— Как же так? Нечестно…

Экраны компьютера всё так же демонстрировали её, целующую Нуара.


	5. Противостояние или Чудеса дипломатии от Кота

— Не вижу причин для беспокойства! — пытался утихомирить мечущуюся по комнате Мари Адриан, в первую очередь потому, что смотреть на голые ноги девушки, отмеряющие метраж помещения, было конечно приятно, но настрой обладательницы этих самых ног оптимизма не внушал.

— Зато я вижу! И вообще, хватит пялиться! — на самом деле Маринетт было уже плевать даже с кем она и в чём она. Девушка не могла переварить, что _все_ теперь знают, что она любит Нуара, что она любит Адриана, и хуже всего, что знал он сам.

— Правильно! Пора переходить к действиям! — встрял Плагг. Ему порядком осточертело постоянное мельтешение перед глазами. — Урони её уже!

Мари застыла как вкопанная и скептически посмотрела на напарника.

— Чтоб ты подавился! — искренне пожелал Агрест, не столько со зла, сколько от того, что тот фактически обнажил его мысли. И, похоже, прекрасно об этом знал.

— Мари, я понимаю твоё беспокойство… Но похоже, что это побочный эффект твоего заражения… И тут уже ничего нельзя сделать… И потом, ты же знаешь, что чудесное восстановление практически никак не действует на отснятый материал. Иначе как бы Алья вела свой блог?.. — вставила Тикки.

— Как я в коллеж завтра пойду-у-у?.. — почти провыла спасительница Парижа, хватаясь за голову. Адриан, на сколько мог, вкратце рассказал ей, что происходило, пока она не отдавала себе отчёт, опуская самые пикантные части. Про свой ночной заход Маринетт не знала даже, что он был.

— Так же как и я! — его раздражала эта драма на ровном месте. Такое впечатление, что случился конец света.

— Ты на меня при всех не вешался! — Маринетт была в панике близкой к истерике. Она так надеялась, что никто ничего не вспомнит, а тут выясняется, что единственный метод, при котором её выходки можно было забыть, не сработал.

— Ну, это как сказать… — сдавлено пробормотал блондин, вспоминая о том, что придётся ещё рассказать.

— Я прилюдно признался тебе в любви… Все думают, что мы встречаемся…

— Как всегда сыграл в джентльмена… — пробубнила Маринетт. О, теперь в актёрских талантах напарника она не сомневалась, так искусно маскироваться, всегда оставаясь вежливым и приветливым. Да, Габриэль Агрест может гордиться достойным преемником! Неожиданно девушка поняла, зачем всё это было нужно, и ей стало стыдно за свои резкие порывы в отношении его поведения. Когда ещё он мог себе такое позволить? Но Мари так же понимала, что несёт за случившееся полную ответственность, так что позволять прикрывать себя подобным образом была не намерена. Её задумчивость развеял возглас:

— Аплодирую стоя! — восхитился Плагг. — Она тебя раскусила!

— Ты не обязан со мной встречаться, только потому, что так случайно получилось из-за акумы, — грустно констатировала Маринетт, чувствуя себя почти падшей женщиной в глазах общественности и любимого парня, которого так подставила.

До Адриана медленно стало доходить, почему Маринетт так спокойно признала, что его любит, и так бурно отреагировала, когда восстановление не сработало на полную мощность. Она не планировала с ним никаких отношений. Она не отнеслась к его чувствам серьёзно. Она собиралась стереть ему память и самой попытаться забыть все неловкие моменты. И жить дальше как ни в чём не бывало. Она задумала самый подлый побег из всех возможных, а он, как полный придурок, радовался, что всё не так уж плохо, и она относительно нормально отреагировала на его настоящее лицо.

— Если бы всё сработало, как ты хотела, как бы ты объяснила мне своё нахождение в моей комнате? Да ладно нахождение, как бы ты объяснила свои вещи в моём шкафу?!

— Так они там?! — Маринетт бросилась осматривать помещение с целью обнаружения шкафа или гардеробной.

— Я спрашиваю, как ты мне планировала объяснить то, что я уже никогда бы не вспомнил?

Девушка устало вздохнула.

— Сказала бы правду: что я спасала город от акумы, а после выпрыгнула бы в окно… Покормила бы Тикки и добралась бы до дома. И всё было бы как прежде… Что касается вещей, придумала бы что-нибудь…

— Это нечестно и… Подло!

— Этого не случилось бы, если бы я не подставилась. И, вообще, так было бы лучше для всех!

— Так было бы лучше для тебя! А что случилось, если бы попали в меня, и всё закончилось бы ещё хуже?! Мне страшно представить картинку, в которой невменяемый Кот нашёл Маринетт! — до этого Адриан даже не задумывался над таким раскладом и сейчас со всей очевидностью понял, что им возможно ещё повезло.

— Ничего бы не случилось! Я бы поймала бабочку раньше! — ощетинилась Мари.

— Откуда ты знаешь?! Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильно мешала мне ловить акуму!

— Потому что ты думал явно не о том! — девушка махнула рукой на экраны. — Я справлялась с тобой под акумой множество раз, не думаю…

— То есть что-то подобное уже было, и ты мне ничего не сказала?! А как же мои чувства?! — Маринетт неловко отвела взгляд в сторону. Вспоминать Антикупидона и свою маленькую шалость не хотелось, тем более она теперь меркла на фоне более крутого попадания, к тому же, тогда она как никогда была близка к провалу. Так что Кот был не так уж и не прав.

— А что бы такого случилось с твоими чувствами?! Гонялся бы как раньше за мечтой и горя бы не знал?! — пытаясь защититься Маринетт даже не замечала, что перегибает палку. В борьбе разума против сердца Леди всегда была за первое, напрочь забывая все свои предыдущие промахи, допущенные на почве эмоций. Сейчас Маринетт явно сносило течением неконтролируемого ужаса и стыда. И она совсем не хотела думать, что говорит что-то не то. У неё всегда всё под контролем, хотя самоконтролем и не пахло.

Адриан судорожно хватал ртом воздух. Знакомое хладнокровие и пренебрежение. Его Леди всегда славилась самостоятельностью и решительностью, и вот она самостоятельно и вполне решительно решила всё за двоих, предпочтя относительное спокойствие, совершенно позабыв, что, как бы она сейчас не отрицала свои чувства, о них теперь знал весь Париж, а ещё совершенно не учитывая, что второй участник с ней категорически не согласен.

— И тебе совсем не интересно, как мне удалось вернуть тебя в сознание?! — перебарывая раздражение от её вопиющего упрямства и продолжая привлекать все свои резервы по выдержке, прощупывал почву хозяин дома и, как он думал, положения.

— А разве это важно? Что такого… — договорить Мари не успела, потому что ей не дали. Резервы истощились быстрее, чем Адриан мог предположить. Ему показалось, что с кровати его подбросила какая-то пружина, дальше он видел сам себя как будто со стороны: это не он схватил Маринетт, и это не он целовал эту бесконечно непрошибаемую девушку. В первый раз сам. Потому что слушать дальше всё, что она говорила, больше не мог. Ужасно хотелось взять, повалить её прямо на пол и долго и упорно вдалбливать, что не стоит бесить парня, который почти не спал, не ел, чуть не умер от перевозбуждения чёрт знает сколько раз за сутки, живя только за счёт надежды, что это всё хотя бы не зря, а она ему тут одно сплошное: «Прости, наша встреча была ошибкой, и ты вообще всё не так понял». Нет уж! Теперь она будет слушать!

— Разве то, что я люблю тебя, совсем не важно? — выдохнул он всё ещё ошарашенной его порывом девушке в губы и, глядя в широко распахнутые глаза, понял, что слухи не врут и метод затыкания женщин и впрямь отличный.

Маринетт попыталась кивнуть, потом поняла, что это ничего не даст, помотала головой, но и этот жест ничего толком не выражал, наконец она выдавила:

— Ты не понимаешь…

— Только не снова… — взвыл блондин, пряча лицо у неё на груди. — Это ты не понимаешь! Ничего уже нельзя отмотать назад! Можно только оставить как есть! И только мы теперь можем решить, насколько это «как есть» будет паршивым! — он снова заглядывал ей в глаза, пытаясь донести до неё весь смысл.

Наконец Маринетт, протяжно застонав, констатировала:

— Это самое ужасное признание в любви из всех! И это невыносимо! И мне так стыдно… И неловко… Что я бы предпочла всё забыть… И я подумала, что и ты, наверное, тоже… Какой ужас… — девушка сидела на полу совершенно красная и подавленная, и почти готовая расплакаться. Она выглядела такой маленькой и потерянной, что Адриан даже забыл, что вообще-то только что злился.

— Не расстраивайся, Принцесса… Зато оно в некотором роде уникально… И его точно не забудешь… — усмехнулся он, сгребая её в охапку и усаживая к себе на колени.

— Меня, вообще-то, наверное, давно дома ждут… — как-то совсем неуверенно пролепетала Дюпэн-Чэн, прижимаясь к своему новообретённому парню плотнее.

— Никаких проблем! Леди предпочитает котопортацию? — и Мари увидела знакомую нуаровскую усмешку.

— Нет.

— Котопультирование?

— Адриан!

— Неужели котобус?!

— Ты невыносим! — закрыла лицо руками Маринетт, нервно посмеиваясь. — А ведь я уже почти успела забыть! — в ответ ей донеслись только счастливый смех Адриана, хихиканье Тикки и жалобный плач Плагга, который сетовал на то, что его сегодня недокормили и заэксплуатировали, а ведь его сердце тоже жаждет любви.

***

Так как город был занят ликвидацией последствий, и все дополнительные занятия были упразднены, то остаток дня после транспортировки блудной дочери семейства Дюпэн-Чэн Адриан провёл за очень интересным занятием: составлением нового коллажа для рабочего стола. Стараясь никак не реагировать на ядовитые смешки квами, младший Агрест в срочном порядке сохранял видео и фото с их последнего злополучного задания, потом обзванивал одноклассников, которые успели сфоткать его с Маринетт, и, обещая золотые горы или что там хотели начинающие шантажисты, выкупал фотографии приключений в коллеже. Порядком утомлённый, но довольный проведённой операцией, он уснул прямо за компьютером. И снилось ему что-то очень хорошее.

Маринетт похвастаться подобной умиротворённостью не могла. Во-первых, дома её ждал допрос с пристрастием, потому что из коллежа всё-таки позвонили, а, во-вторых, оставшись наедине с собой, она снова впала в уныние. Конечно, то, что её любили взаимно, — грело, но всё-таки катастрофичность собственного признания изрядно подгаживала все плюсы. Это нужно было переварить. Это нужно было пережить.

Посрывав всё своё криминальное прошлое в виде Агрестовых ликов во всю стену, она наконец в полной мере осознала, насколько ложны были её представления об этом парне. С другой стороны, расстроенной именно по этому поводу она себя не чувствовала и даже задумалась о новой заставке для компьютера с участием уже ушастого персонажа. Однако быстро отмела эту мысль… Ну, по крайней мере на время.

После её пылких порывов острых ощущений ей и так хватало, а слушать ехидные замечания своего напарника по этому поводу не хотелось. Хорошо, что Кот хотя бы не видел её иконостас… Или видел… Тут же вспомнила девушка. Но виду не подал… Может не заметил? Хоть бы не заметил! Грустно пробуравив взглядом телефон, на котором светилось пятьдесят четыре пропущенных звонка и сто три сообщения от Альи, которая обещала ей все круги Ада, Маринетт пришла к выводу, что со всем разберётся завтра, и на секунду прикрыла глаза.

А потом наступило утро.

***

Заставить себя куда-то идти было для Маринетт практически невозможным: девушке казалось, что в организме вместо крови тормозная жидкость, так медленно она собиралась в коллеж. Она как раз набирала сообщение Алье, извещающее о том, что не придёт, когда услышала грохот на балконе.

«Ну конечно! Кто же ей позволит?!»

Через мгновенье в люке уже торчала крайне довольная вихрастая голова. Бросив короткое: «Жду внизу» — она исчезла так же быстро как и появилась.

Зато на первом этаже тут же послышались бодрые приветствия и смех. А ещё через мгновение звонкое: «Маринетт, к тебе пришли!» — от Сабин.

Быстро ухватив свой бутерброд и всучив Адриану, как потом оказалось, его не первый сегодня круассан, под одобрительные подмигивания и похлопывания Мари выдвинулась из пекарни.

Мысленно девушка готовилась к жизненным бедствиям, одно из которых спокойно жевало рядом, и не думая тревожиться.

Первой на пути к знаниям её встретила Алья, очень недвусмысленно рвущаяся в бой и удерживаемая исключительно за счёт обратной тяги Нино:

— Ты-ы-ы… Даже не позвонила! Даже не написала! Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что последний раз я тебя видела, когда тебя уносил и так уже вынесенную этот… Этот… Агрест?! — она ткнула пальцем в ошарашенного атакой парня.

— Который кстати вчера всех… — на жестикуляции Адриана Нино внимания не обратил, — …обзвонил, — и только теперь Ляйф уловил, что сказал что-то не то, потому что попал под зрительный обстрел двух пар глаз: своего друга и своей девушки.

— Очевидно не всех, — буквально прорычала Алья.

— Алья, ну чего ты такая зла… — попробовала вставить Маринетт и наткнулась на предупреждающий взгляд.

— Кот Нуар, — вздохнул Нино, — попросил её вчера удалить все материалы из блога, касающиеся последнего инцидента, а ещё записал видеообращение для СМИ, в котором потребовал и у них сдать всё ему при встрече.

— Прямо требовал?.. — она многозначительно посмотрела на смутившегося Адриана. —  И что, его послушались?

— Ну… Оно было больше похоже на угрозу… Его взгляд был инфернальным! Клянусь, я видел там обещанные глубины Ада! — восхищённо заключил Нино.

— Какой он, оказывается, молодец… — хихикнула Мари и потрепала блондинистую шевелюру стоящего рядом.

— Ну, я его понимаю… Личная жизнь должна оставаться личной жизнью со всеми своими тайными страстями… — и Адриан очень тепло посмотрел на свою девушку.

— Но мои рейтинги! Какой был материал! — схватилась за голову Алья, полностью поглощённая своим горем.

— Будут тебе и другие репортажи… — приобнял её улыбающийся Нино и повёл в класс.

— Если вы думаете, что я про вас забыла, — внезапно развернулась на каблуках Сезер, — то вы ошибаетесь! Хоть кого-то, но я допрошу!

От неожиданности Маринетт споткнулась. Адриан попытался её поймать, но не удачно, и был утащен вниз.

— Какое счастье, что я снова сверху… — непроизвольно вырвалось вслух, когда он увидел под собой обескураженную Маринетт. В голове всплыли множественные случаи таких падений с неизменным исходом.

— Снова?! — вернул его в реальность голос Альи, которая буквально светилась безумным энтузиазмом узнать всё прямо сейчас, тут же забыв про свой блог.

— Ну всё… — пробормотала Мари. — Нам конец…


End file.
